supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Satoko Samo
Biography Satoko Samo (nee Shako, previously Woods) (Japanese: サモ聡子) (Born February 11th 2005) is Garret's former wife, she was born in Nerima, Tokyo, to Satoshi (1976-2011) and Reiko Shako (Nee: Yoko) (1980-) and was the only child, when she was 7, tragically during the Tohoku earthquake and tsunami across 20 prefectures, Satoshi drowned, but his wife and daughter survived , she does not like to get reminded of the tragedy, in 2024, she got pregnant with a son while during her final year in high school, when Toshio was 2 days old, she had to marry Kazuki Samo, who was a school bully when in her sophmore and junior year in high school, but her future turned out so evil, as Kazuki abused her and Toshio. Personality Satoko was a loving, sweet, kind, shy person who was sometimes seductive and flirtarious, she often likes having Toshio friends and their mothers around. Relationships Toshio Samo: She loves her son Kazuki Samo: She didn't like him for bullying her at the age of 14-16, and had to marry him under his mother's orders. Ann Woods: She loved her much as Toshio Stacie Todaro: They call eachother names such as "Mary-Sue", "Jessica Rabbit Reject", "Rouge the Bat Example", or obscene names, Stacie calls her "Creepypasta freak" or "Super-duper freak.", and Satoko calls her "The annoying ***** of the Todaros", "****" or "Female Shadow the Hedgehog Reject" Giuseppe Todaro: She dislikes him for saying TV was for adults, and toys were for babies, and she always threatened him. Shika Koshi: She loved having her around Sachiko Koshi: They were great friends. Marshall Todaro Giovanni Todaro Rico Iconic-Todaro Jack Woods Paula Iconic-Todaro Marisa Iconic-Todaro Imogen Iconic-Todaro Lucy Iconic-Todaro Myles Iconic-Todaro Corey Iconic-Todaro Appearance She wears a short sleeved damaged Gackt T-shirt and ripped denim jeans, she looks like if she abuses her child, but in truth, she cares for Toshio, she has waist-lengthed black hair with red streaks and gothic makeup. In the Theory Games, she wears a black jumpsuit with a star-shaped breastplate with steel knee lengthed boots, and elbow lengthed gray gloves, and a spy for the Terrific 10, she also has a jet-pack equipped and disguised as a back-pack, In the Theory Animated, her clothing is redesigned a bit to avoid sexual innuendo, so the star-shaped breast plate is a bit larger, and wearing her casual clothing, her Gackt T-shirt is less damaged, which covers her shoulder. During Tea Ceremonies in Japan, she wears a tattered-18th Century kimono, which is patterned with white flowers Injuries and Damages #A smash to the head by Garrett #A dislocated shoulder by Kazuki (recovered) #Blood on cheeks by Kazuki #Ripped and damaged clothing Kazuki. #Bloody Fox face-shaped scar on left palm by Garrett #A large bruise by Kazuki #Blood on arms by Kazuki #a laceration on her chest, her arms and her legs by Kazuki Trivia *She also enjoys learning about old Japan *She reviews video games in her channel サモ101 (Meaning Samo 101), her show is called Reviewer Onna *She enjoys reviewing Sonic games *She is shown the be very flirty around men, even when they catch her eye, she winks at them. *Her clothing seems to have the most redesigns. *She has autism and was diagnosed with it at 2 years old. *Her favorite food is ramen *She doesn't mind going through Nakano and Shibiyua to get to Minato to get to the Pokemon Center in Tokyo, *Satoko uses the most profanity out of the entire seasons. (Reicheru's demonic form doesn't count) *Satoko was born on Japan National Foundation Day (February 11th) *She loves cactus ice cream *Her death of her father caused her to hate Kazuki for making fun of him and turning very violent to him. *She reads Shonen Manga (Such as One Piece, Dragon Ball Series, Shaman King ect.), Shonen is meant for males 13 and up, but despite her being female, Toshio reads the exact same manga as her, not minding the violence and language whatsoever. *Her favortie manga series are One Piece, Dragon Ball, Shaman King, Bleach, Naruto, and Yu-Gi-Oh! *The only evidence that she dislikes One Piece i the 4Kids Version, aside from that, she likes it. Category:Mothers Category:Adults Category:Parents Category:People Category:Females Category:People born in 2005 Category:People from Japan Category:Parents from different countries Category:Teen Mothers Category:Abused Mothers Category:Laceration Victims Category:People with Autism Category:People born in February